The prior art paste tube dispenser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,303 issued Jan. 21, 1986.
Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,111,338, issued Sept. 5, 1978, PA1 2,781,951, issued Feb. 19, 1957, PA1 2,759,636, issued Aug. 21, 1956, PA1 2,643,029, issued June 23, 1953, PA1 2,537,008, issued Jan. 9, 1951, PA1 2,535,671, issued Dec. 26, 1950, PA1 2,515,440, issued July 18, 1950, PA1 DES. 267,993, issued Feb. 22, 1983, and PA1 DES. 204,050, issued Mar. 15, 1966.
The prior art paste tube dispenser includes, a base member having a rear support wall and first and second inner side walls, and includes a cover member hinged to the inner side walls and having a bottom wall and a top wall and first and second outer side walls and a front wall, said front wall and rear support wall and first and second inner side walls forming a variable-volume chamber in which a paste tube is disposed, said bottom wall having an opening which receives a neck of the paste tube for dispensing a portion of paste from the neck upon pressing the front wall towards the rear support wall.
One problem with the prior art paste tube dispenser is that it is difficult to dispense a selective amount of paste from the tube. Further, it is still more difficult to dispense a selective amount of paste from the tube as the tube approaches an empty condition.